Asuna Higashi
Asuna Higashi is GlowingNormality's MAIN OC, DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! Asuna Higashi '''is a determined powerful girl who is part of the Higashi family and Higashi Insiders. She's usually seen with her family or Kai Backstory When Asuna was very young, she loved to play ninja with her best friend Kai. A riot broke out in their village, and the family had to move away. Soon after she grew up a bit, some of her family decided to go out killing and thieving. She was always weirded out by this, and ran away with Kai. She was still part of their new-found clan, but she temporarily stayed with Kai to clear her mind. She worked as a blacksmith with him and Nya, learning the craftsmanship behind making weapons. Personality Asuna is shy, secretive and happy. When she's with friends or loved ones she's hyper and excited, whereas she's with strangers she keeps quiet and avoids everybody. When she was a kid she was adventurous and hated boys, but not Kai. There was something special about him.. Appearance Asuna has light orange (kinda?) hair that trails down to her legs (Almost) and a kind smile. Her eyes are deep brown, and her gi is black and purple. She wears a purple eyepatch with a black heart to cover up her bad eye. Becoming Ivory Oni Asuna was gifted her ancestors katana from Yui Higashi, when she was fighting with it she got cut and the katana leaked Ivory Oni blood into her wound, making her a halfling. Weakness(es) * '''Emotional Things: '''Asuna is very fragile and emotional, so when something emotional happens or comes on tv she breaks into tears making her vulnerable. * '''Nuts: '''Asuna doesn't have a nut allergy, but she despises nuts and will have a coughing fit like she is allergic if she eats one. Abilities Powers '''Purple/Normal Fire: '''Asuna can control purple fire, both strong, but purple fire can destroy and create things. Normal fire just burns stuff, obviously. '''Healing: '''Asuna can lightly heal things, but she cannot heal open wounds and gashes. '''Purple Magma: Asuna can control purple magma, from the earth's core, only when she is at maximum power. Extreme Katana/Duel Katana Skill: Asuna is skilled with katanas, her normal katana is just a simple black one with a purple spell on it and a silver blade. Ivory Oni Abilities Shapeshift: '''Asuna can shapeshift when she is in ivory oni form, but she can't control it too well. '''Dark Magic: '''She can control destruction and create pure dark matter. '''Flight: '''She can fly with her wings in Ivory Oni form. Ivory Oni Weaknesses '''Hunger: '''Asuna can become extremely hungry hunting as an Ivory Oni and will lose sanity due to being in pain, and will eat or hunt mostly anything. '''Corrupt!: Asuna can become corrupt! and attack everybody, after she snaps out of it she becomes weak and incapable of helping herself for a while. Relationships * Kai Smith - Boyfriend, later on Husband. * Yui Higashi - Mother * Ayato Higashi - Father * Megami - Sister * Crystal - Asuna's pet * Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, and Wu - Friends Trivia * When Kai and Asuna were younger, Kai went missing, but she found him later on. * Asuna has arachnophobia and is okay with snakes. * Asuna originally would stalk Wu on his adventures to find the ninja, when Wu found Kai, Asuna knew it was her long lost childhood friend. * Her favorite thing to do when not being a ninja is design ninja suits and play Yandere Simulator. * She seems like a tomboy but she is quite girly and dark when you get to know her, even if she seems innocent. * Asuna owns a pet bird called Crystal. * When Asuna first lived with Kai she was an awful blacksmith, but she can make weapons now. Category:Female Category:Female Ninja Category:2018 Category:GlowingNormality Category:Masters of Fire Category:Shy Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Vehicles Category:Fanon Stories Category:Ninjago Fanon Wiki Category:Masters of Purple Magma Category:2019 Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Elemental Masters